The Goddess of Payback
by fantasyprincess2010
Summary: Casey was just a normal sassy college girl until one night a her whole life changed. She found herself in the realm of Asgard surrounded by the characters she only knew in books and myths. While there she catches the emerald eyes of the youngest prince and his curiosity unveils Casey's true self plugging her into an adventure that she could only have imagined in her wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Welcome to Asgard Mortal

"Casey!" A young college girl runs through the campus after her friend with the evening breeze running through her hair. "Casey! Oh my god don't run that way! The zombies are gathering over there!"

"No they're not Lauren!" Casey ran faster towards the quad. "Oh Shit!" She slid into the bushes to hide from the zombie team that was meeting up. The university was in the middle of a university wide zombie outbreak. Football season was over and most people didn't know what to do during the weekends.

"See I told you," Lauren whispered to Casey.

"Live a little," Casey grinned back, "Hey look theres our drum major! Don't you still have a huge crush on him?" Lauren blushed.

"No!"

"Well maybe you can let him bite you tonight." Casey gave a wink at Lauren before standing up catching the opposing teams attention. "HEY GUYS I HAVE A VICTIM RIPE FOR THE BITING!" Casey pointed at Lauren before running off.

"CASEY!" Lauren began running until she was caught off guard by the drum major himself.

"Gotcha! I knew clarinet players couldn't run very fast… well with the exception of Casey…" He threw a wicked smile at Lauren and she instantly blushed.

Casey ran as fast as she could not looking back. She was sure those two would disappear from the game soon. With her success at getting her friend and her crush in the same breathing room pleased her and she headed back to the band hall to get to her car. The closer she got the building the lighter her head got. She slowed down until she fell to the ground feeling the cool grass hitting her cheek.

That was the last thing she remembered was a blistering headache. She slowly opened her eyes praying she was in bed, but as her luck would have it she was still laying on grass. She slowly sat up taking in her surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" Her eyes widened when she realized she wasn't on campus anymore. "Holy Shit! Where am I?" She began to get up quickly quickly looking around. She was surrounded by a forest with the richest colors that she had only seen in movies.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" She yelled. Silence answered her. "I guess I should start walking." Casey began walking through the forest wondering where she even was. Did she get kidnapped? If she did she knew this was a bad kidnapping job.

After hours and hours of walking Casey began to give it up for the night. However, with the darkness came clarity. Once the sun faded away she could see the flickering of lights. Lights of a very large city. "There is a God!" She continued to walk and walk faster. Eventually she began to run towards the light source. She ran harder until she ran into what seemed like a wall.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" Casey looked up to find herself faced to face with an armed guard clad in bronze and golden armor. "Speak woman!" Casey jumped.

"Look, I'm lost, I have no idea where I am and I'm frightened and cold and I don't even know if this is Earth anymore." The guard gave her a puzzled look.

"Do you mean, Midgard?" Casey nodded her head.

"Oh hell no…." She suddenly had flashbacks to her high school mythology class. The armor, forest, calling Earth Midgard. "Am I in Asgard?"

"Yes, just on the outskirts, now tell me what business do you have here and how did you get here?"

"I told you I do not know! I was running then suddenly BOOM! I'm here!" The guard stood for a moment.

"Come with me." He pulled her up by her arm and pretty much dragged her off to the shining city.

"You will wait here to speak to her majesty," the guard commanded.

"Her...Her majesty?" The guard did not answer back to Casey. He simply just left her as he disappeared through the grand golden doors. She stood and waited confused and nervous. She felt like she had been standing there for ever until the guard reappeared From behind the door.

"The queen with see you now." The guard opened the door wider and lead her inside.

"I do apologize for my husband's absent young one." Casey looked up to a grand room covered in gold and silk tapestries. "But I am here in hi stead to welcome you to Asgard." Casey looked to the woman with confusion.

"So this is Asgard…"

"Yes and I am its queen." Casey looked to here with such disbelief. 'The Queen Frigga?' She couldn't believe this was all real.

'BOW! Midguardian!" Casey shook as the guard bellowed at her.

"Stand down guard. Can you not see she is in shock? Leave us, I wish to speak with her alone," and with that everyone but her and Frigga had left. "Come my dear, tell me your name," Frigga outstretched her hand and gestured for Casey to come closer. Slowly, Casey approached and took her hand.

"Now child, tell me your name for starters."

"Casey… um Casey Marie Thorington."

"Casey," Frigga smiled, "How did you come to Asgard?"

"I… I do not know. I was running then I started to get light headed and then suddenly everything went white and I fell. Then I woke up in the forest just outside the city walls."

"Are you frightened child?" Frigga looked to Casey with concern.

"I don't know is frightened is the word…" Casey sensed someone else was with them in the room. She looked around to see no one.

"You sense him too don't you?" Frigga said. Casey whipped her head back to look at the queen. She had a smirk on her face. "My dear son if you're going to lurk in the shadows you'll have to do better than this. If a mortal can sense you than anyone can."

"Oh mother come now I am still only learning," Casey turned to see a tall man clad in green and gold armor with black as night hair tucked behind his ears, "And besides, you're the one who taught me all I know." He wore a wicked grin as he approached Casey.

"Casey, meet my youngest son Prince Loki."

"Umm.. uh… Hi." She immediately regretted her greeting and the prince could plainly see it on her face. He deeply chuckled as he walked past her to stand by his mother.

"It would seem our guest has found a secret passage to Asgard, one that Heimdall could not see. How… interesting," Loki stared at Casey making her feel uncomfortable.

"That is possible…" Frigga looked at Casey with kind eyes, "Well it is decided! You shall stay as my guest until we find out why you are here."

"Wait you think that I have a purpose here?" Casey was confused and bewildered, "Can I not go home? Is there no way for me to go home?" Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"My dear," Frigga began, "No mortal comes to Asgard by chance."

"But my friends and amy family! They will wonder!"

"Silence child, you will be able to visit them, but for now your place is here." Frigga's voice became stern.

"Welcome to Asgard mortal," Loki chimed.

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I will have the next one up soon since this was kind of short and not much Loki. Please remember to leave feedback! I feed off of it so that I can make a better product for you to enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Little One

A servant knocked on Casey's door. She sat at her vanity looking at herself. It had been a week since she came to Asgard and since that day she hadn't left her chambers. The shock alone was enough to wish she was dead. She had been torn from her world and with no say in the matter. The servant knocked again.

"I do not want anymore today," she stated firmly, but the servant knocked again, "I said!"

"You know my mother forced me here. I could care less about you but she's holding lessons over my head." Her eyes widened as she heard the young prince's voice. She sighed and walked to the door to open it. "Ah, there you are." Loki said eyeing Casey. She was in a golden Asgardian dress that fit her perfectly with her red hair in messy curls.

"What does the queen wish?"

"She wishes to see you. You've locked yourself inside your quarters for a week. She never lets me do that. So, you should consider yourself lucky that she would let you." Loki pushed her aside to explore the room. He picked up a book she had laying on the bed. "Yes, I wish I could spend a week just reading, but duty calls." He looked at her with a wicked grin. "Now lets get you to mother."

"Ah there you are dear," Frigga sat in front of a table filled with food, "Please, sit." Casey sat in the chair next to Frigga and Loki sat to the other side of her. "How are you finding your chambers?"

"They are beautiful your majesty."

"Good, you've spent enough time there. I was wondering when I would see your face again." She smiled kindly at Casey.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I guess I'm not handling the change too well."

"Darling if you did I would worry that they didn't treat you well back home." Frigga waited to hear from Casey.

"I wish to know why I am here," Casey responded.

"So do we of course," Loki stated uninterested, "Actually mother does, I think we should just send you home. However, not before I find out where that passageway is that you found."

"I don't even know how I found it, or why it found me," Casey looked directly into Loki's eyes. He looked back with bored yet quizzical eyes.

"Odin returns within the week, I'm sure he would like some answers to these questions. Until then we shall be looking for answers." Frigga looked back and forth between the two. A smile formed on her face.

"Well well well mother, It seems you have a scheme."

" Possibly. Now Casey, you will make this your home. Anything you desire just let us know and we will try and make it so."

"Thank you your majesty."

"And enough with the formalities, In private you may call me Frigga." Casey smiled relieved. Frigga turned to Loki, "Loki, why don't you show the lady Casey the grounds. She's been in her chambers and only her chambers." Loki looked at Frigga pleading with his eyes.

"Yes, mother." He rose and stood extending his hand out to Casey. She took it and walked out of the room with him.

After an hour of a lack luster tour the two ended up in the palace gardens. "Look," Casey began, "I know you find me boring and not worth your time. I get it, you're a god and I'm a mere mortal."

"I am not a god. I live and I die."

"Give or take a few thousand years," Casey look to Loki with a grin. He returned it.

'Maybe this little mortal could be entertaining,' he thought to himself. "My dear, I just bore easily and sometimes tasks like this bore me to no end."

"Then show me something entertaining." Casey didn't know where this confidence came from. She had it down on Earth, but not here. Here she was no one. She was shocked when Loki chuckled.

"Very well my lady. May I suggest my personal library?"

"Oooo personal. Tell me is this some pick up line to get ladies into your bed?" Loki let out a laugh.

"My goodness no! For one thing I wouldn't bed a mortal and women of the Asgardian court rarely find a personal library as attractive," Loki looked down on the little mortal.

"Well then I guess I can consider my virtue safe then, but a private library sounds nice even still. Tell me, will there be books I can find nowhere else?"

"Well of course. but why do you ask that?" Loki offered his arm to Casey.

"Well, if it's private it must be special," She then took his arm and Loki lead her, "And if it's special it must have something no one else has, or something secretive." Loki chuckled.

"I guess you could say it's secretive," Loki smirked as they walk through the palace grounds.

"You know I noticed how people have been staring. Is this normal?" Casey looked to Loki for answers.

"They stare at you little one." Casey look away from him to notice that he was right. Why would they stare at a prince they see and serve every day? She looked down unsure if she should feel ashamed or proud. "Keep your head up little one, don't let them look down on you."

"Why would you tell me that? I'm obviously not born to this world."

"Maybe not," He assured her, "But you are an honored guest of the queen and they serve the queen and her guests. Also, you shouldn't give them a reason or chance for them to look down upon you." Casey was shocked Loki would say such things to her. In her stories she had heard about him he disliked mortals. He often caused havoc for them. Why was he helping her?

They fell silent as they continued to walk the royal wing where Loki's chambers were. They stopped just before the grand doors leading to his bed chambers. "Why have we stopped?" Casey asked.

"Secrets need a hiding place." Loki smiled just before he placed his hand on the stone wall. An image of a door appeared on the door. Casey's eye widened with amazement. "Don't look so surprised. I am a sorcerer. Now, enter." The door opened and Loki lead her inside.

The walls were dark wood trimmed with gold. There were no windows but light came from the grand chandelier that took residence in the middle of the rounded room. Books completely filled every inch of the book shelves. She walked to the center of the room noticing the titles of the books, many she recognized. She picked one book out, "This is, one of my favorites, but why is it here?"

"This library contains books from the nine realms. It is my private collection and I figured you would appreciate it as well. Many are from your home of Midgard." Loki's face became bored again. He sat on a leather couch watching her watching him.

"How will I get in next time? I do not possess magic as you do."

"That is to remain to be seen." Casey looked at Loki with quizzical eyes, "We do not know who you really are, so until then if you wish to enter you must simply pray that I'm here."

"Wow, for a split second there I thought you were nice," Casey let out a laugh, "But now I see that you are no better than the mortal men that teased me to no end."

"I am no mere mortal man, I am Loki of Asgard, son of Odin. Mischief is in my nature little one and currently you are my entertainment." He smiled at her.

"I am not here for your entertainment Loki. I don't even want to be here at all." Anger began to build up in her. How could this man treat her this way. Prince or not he had no right to toy with her.

"Oh hush, You are the only one who's been here besides me. You should be honored. Take that book with you. When you finished come find me. I rather enjoyed it myself." He looked to her with his emerald eyes. She once again felt as if he could see straight through her.

"Well… I… I've already read the Hobbit." Casey stammered

"Well! Let us discuss it then!" Loki wore an evil grin. Casey didn't take her eyes off of him as she sat down in the chair across from him. He seemed disappointed as she sat. "So, what was your favorite part?"

"The whole thing," Casey said sternly. Loki seemed surprised and confused. Casey realized that she liked Loki more when she confused him. He seemed vulnerable.

"How could you possibly say that?" Loki sat up and leaned towards her.

"Well, the story is about the adventure and not the destination. It reflects how we should live our lives."

"That the true destination is death?"

"Yes," Casey whispered. They sat there in silence just looking at each other.

"You are a very interesting character Little One." He grinned and Casey felt like every secret she ever had was being revealed to him. She didn't like it but something about him made something stir inside of her. She still didn't like it.

"I tend to be like that to some." She looked at him with as much determination as she could muster, but he still saw right through her. He knew she was hiding many secrets. As do all. He stood tall and slithered his way to her side.

"Tell me little one," Casey looked up to him, "How does your adventure fair?" The question was so simple but Casey became so dumb founded. She suddenly realized that she was in this secret library with him alone. Now, not even the books provided shelter from him.

"It…" She stopped and looked straight ahead, "It has become far more interesting than it was a week ago." He tilted his head hoping to hear more, "Just a week ago I was a music student in school studying clarinet. I had friends who would come to my aid when I called. I had a family, no matter how screwed up it is. But. But now I am in a strange place with no idea who to turn to." Anger began to build up again, "I am now alone in this palace. No one to turn to and I…." Casey had become at a lost for words. "You wouldn't understand, you're a prince."

The room fell silent. It was so deadly of a silence. "If you let your anger build up I'm afraid you will burst." He chuckled. It only made her worse. He walked over to a desk covered in paper and books. He pulled a leather bound book from underneath the mess and handed it to her. "It is a journal. I quite often used it to vent. I think it shall serve you better. Whatever you write, once the book is close the ink disappears. So It doesn't matter what you write, no one will ever find out." She took the book in her hands.

"Thank you," was all she could squeeze out.

"Come now,' He offered his hand to help her up, "You must prepare for supper."

**Thank you for reading! Chapter three will be up soon! Please remember to leave a comment so I may improve! More banter is on the way cause lets face it, it's what he does best!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sunburst

"You are so thin dear! You need some meat on your bones!" The seamstress badgered Casey about her thin waist. "No man of Asgard will want a skinny girl like you!"

"I don't care for the men of Asgard plus, I've always been this thin." The seamstress frantically finished the final details of Casey's dress. It was a faded gold with white and silver accents. The cut was off the shoulder with three quarter length sleeves. The dress was fitted with a low drop waist while the rest flowed freely. The lady's maids worked at her hair curling it and placing each piece ever so carefully.

"You may be thin but you're as beautiful as a flower." The maids fawned over her hair and did her make up ever so perfectly.

"I haven't had my hair done like this since I was little and in my aunt's wedding," Casey giggled.

"My lady," a maid called out, "This just came for you."

"Well who is it from?" Casey took the small box in her hands.

"I don't know, there was no name attached to the gift." The maid bowed then went back to work. Casey looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a golden hairpin in the shape of a sun burst. She looked at it with confusion. Who would gift her such a beautiful gift? She placed it at the back of her hair.

"Ah! lovely!" The maids finished up and left. Casey took one last look at herself amazed at what could be achieved when you're rich. She heard a knock on the door, confused she went to see who it could be. When she opened it, well she was even more surprised.

"Hello little one, you clean up quite well." Loki stood there with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here Loki," Casey tried to sound annoyed.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be nice to our esteemed guest. I am here to escort you to the dining hall." He offered his arm for Casey. She hesitated. "Oh come little one I'm trying my hardest to be nice. Mother commands it." Casey took his arm and he led her down the hallway.

"So if your mother weren't here you wouldn't be so nice would you?" Casey inquired.

"No, and you would have been sent home long ago."

"Fair enough." Loki and Casey exchanged grins. Casey could get used to this kind of banter. She used to have it with her friend back home. She wondered if they would have called off the search party by now, or if there was a funeral yet. She got sad and her change in emotion did not go unnoticed by the prince.

"What troubles you little one?" Casey snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking about home." Casey felt Loki sigh. She couldn't tell if it was out of understanding or annoyance. They continued their walk in silence until they entered the dining hall. It was more magnificent than any Casey had seen before. It was filled with the most beautiful decorations, food and people. It seemed like all of the nobility came to gather here. Joyful noise filled the room. Casey began to lose herself in the party as she sat next to loki at the grand table.

"Everyone!" Frigga called out, "Everyone please! I wish to introduce you all to our guest. The Cady Casey. Please treat her as one of our own. Give her the Asgardian welcome!" The crowd welcomed her with cheers and greetings. Casey's face reddened.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Casey muttered.

"It doesn't sound like you welcome it either," Loki replied.

"No, I was hoping to go unnoticed for the duration of my stay," Casey took a sip of wine.

"Ha! No one goes unnoticed here. Especially if they are an honored guest of my mother's."

"Wonderful," Casey took a gulp of wine. Loki turned to talk to his mother while Casey looked around praying no one would talk to her. In fear of catching someone's eyes she began to just eat.

"So you're the honored Midgardian!" A man belowed.

"Oh joy, I've been found," Casey looked up to find a husky man with red curly hair and beard and a jolly smile looking at her.

"I am Volstagg, of the Warriors three, and here you see my companions."

"Wow! Don't make it sound as if you're the leader!" A taller more slender man with blond hair chimed in, "I am Fandral of the Warriors Three, and this is Hogun. Don't try and make him smile, cause he doesn't." Hogun gave Fandal a pissed off look.

"And I'm Sif, please don't let these idiots scare you. I promise they mean well." A woman with black as night hair and dark eyes gave her a welcoming smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Casey smiled back, I'm surprised you are not with Thor and the All-Father."

"They are on official business...preventing a war," Fandral entered.

"Well good luck with Thor being there," Loki chimed in.

"Ah! He does love a good fight!" Volstagg laughed. Casey felt so out of place here. She would have much rather be alone with Loki again. At least it was just one god there. Casey continued to enjoy her food in silence. Loki noticed her silence and felt it unusual. This wasn't the chatty little girl from earlier. Something changed and he really did notice it when she was one of the first to leave to retire. He noticed she had a look of defeat on her face as she rose and left the table.

"You know if you like her you need only go after her," Frigga knew her sons well and she could tell when one of them became interested in someone.

"Please mother, a Midgardian? I would never." Loki gave his mother a look of disgust.

"The hairpin she wears says otherwise." Frigga knew she had won the conversation and she smiled at Loki.

"Well you're the one who told me to be nice to her mother," Loki said getting up and leaving.

Casey paced her room still in her dress from earlier. Why was she here? What is her purpose? Was this all just a big mistake? She looked in the mirror and saw a sight she never saw. She felt like a goddess, glowing in the pale candle light. She at first just thought it was from the wine or the lighting, but when she looked down at ther hand it had a faint glow. Her heartbeat began to speed up, what was going on? She tried to slow her breathing and relax herself. She pulled the hairpin from the back of her hair and examined it, "Who gave this to me?" She thought hard. If Frigga gave it to her, surely she would have complimented it. Loki doesn't seem the type… then who? Did this have some connection to this glow?

She couldn't calm herself. She look to the one gift Loki did give her earlier that day. She sat at the desk and began writing. The let her heart spill on the pages. Every concern she ever had this past week became black ink on the pages. After spending much time she closed the book and looked at it. She opened it again and like Loki said, all of her writing was gone. Casey began to undress for bed, but as she was settling in she felt a presence enter the room. She quickly looked around, but saw no one.

"God, I'm going crazy."

Loki hid in the shadows. Something had awoken in her and he knew it. He looked at her frail figure drift off into sleep. Magic was growing in her and it peaked his interest. "The little one has many secrets," he whispered into the night before disappearing from Casey's rooms.

**Thank you so much for reading! I know this was a shorter chapter but I wanted to leave you with something to desire. Chapter four will take a while so expect it around Thursday, Friday at the latest. As always, leave your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In Dreams

Casey woke in her chambers still not used to waking up in such lavish holdings. She couldn't shake off the dream she had the night before. She kept seeing two parents holding a young child that had the same glow that she did the night before. The mother was crying as the father pulled the child out of the mother's arms. The child was left in a golden basket in front of a door. That is when she woke. Was she the child? She looked at her hand and tried to will it to glow.

After nothing, she forced herself out of bed. She thought that maybe Frigga would have some answers after this dream. Surely dreams meant something in Asgard. She quickly got dressed and set out to find Frigga.

She found Frigga in the great hall preparing for a celebration. "Your majesty," Casey approached bowing.

"Ah! Lady Casey! I was just putting the finished touches on the ball for tonight."

"A ball?" Casey asked.

"Yes, Odin and Thor are to return tonight. I am planning a ball to celebrate for tomorrow I hope you plan to attend?" Frigga seemed to command more than ask.

"Yes, yes of course! But, I have a question."

"What is your question my child?" Frigga placed a hand on Casey's back and led her out of the great hall.

"I had a dream last night. A dream of a child that glowed. The parents feared the child and left her." Casey looked to her hand again and then to Friga, "Do you know of any occurrence that has happened?"

"No my dear, and if this did happen the parents probably wouldn't have spoken about it. Do you think this child is you?"

"I don't know but it gives me more than anything else has."

Frigga nodded, "I know nothing of an abandoned child but, this is a start. Maybe you'll stumble upon these parents and possibly, the child." Frigga smiled, "Keep me up to date, I have no doubt you'll find your answers."

Casey was more confused than anything now. She sighed realizing that the only other person the she could go to would probably use the information for his own good. "God help me."

She to look for the young prince, but had no idea where to start in this large palace. She approached a servant asking where she could find him. She pointed to the royal wing.

"His rooms, of course," Casey gave an annoyed sigh. She started towards the royal wing resenting every step. She approached the doors to him chambers and just stood there for a moment.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there? Or are you going to knock?" Loki's silk voice startled Casey. She turned on her heels to come face to face with the prince. Their faces had but only a foot of air between them.

"My god! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Loki's face stayed poised with his emerald eyes hammering into Casey's soul.

"No, it seems you will do that to yourself." Loki smirked and walked around Casey and opened the door, "Would you like to come in?"

"You mean to walk into the Devil's den?"

"Well, why else are you here little one?" Loki's voice tranced her. She did not like it, but she had questions she needed answered. She walked passed Loki into his room. "Something troubles you little one."

"I had a dream last night," Loki looked at her with curiosity, "There was a child that was left by its parents and the child glowed like gold does with the sun hits it. However, I don't know who the child or the parents are."

Loki smirked, he had a feeling she had magic flowing through her veins. "You want to know if I know anything?"

Casey nodded, "You're the only one I can think of that could help me."

"Well, you came to the right place little one," His smile scared her, "There is a way, but you must give up all of your thoughts to me."

"What? Why?" Casey immediately regretted this decision.

"The mind hold memories that we do not remember, but those memories are still there waiting to be unlocked. If you allow me to tap into your thoughts, your memories I can find out what that dream meant."

"What makes you think that my untapped memories will know who this child is?"

"Our dreams often unlock lost memories," Loki's voice was low now, almost a growl, "Come sit if you wish to find out who you are."

Casey hesitantly walked over to the chair Loki stood behind.

"Now," Loki began, his voice like silk running through her ears, "Relax and let your mind open. I need full access." Casey closed her eyes and felt Loki place his cold fingers on her temples. Her head became light like air and she felt Loki looking through her mind. She felt his every emotion as he explored the deepest darkest parts of her mind. Curiosity dominated the emotions but sadness crept in when he delved into the darkest part, a place she could not follow him. Suddenly all went dark then light came to her eyes.

"I am flattered little one, you think me handsome," Loki cooed.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Well then I must be flattered that you are flattered by my thoughts." Loki took a look of confusion. "What did you find oh handsome one?"

Loki smirked, "You are the child," he walked to sit across from her.

"What? I am the child in my dream?"

"Yes, your real parents whom I do not know abandoned you because of your power, and no I do not know your power. However, I do know you are Asir. Your home is here in Asgard."

Casey was in shock, tears began to appear in her eyes, "Why? Why would my parents abandon me? Why would my adopted parents lie?"

"I do not know little one," Loki was expressionless. His heart pained a little for her. It was not a feeling he was used to but something about her made him wonder about his own self. Casey began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I must go," Casey manage to get out. Before Loki could manage any more words she quickly walked out. He knew she would come back to him. He had become her alli in this search, rather she liked it or not.

Casey stood leaning against the window looking out on the gardens below. She had been crying off and all afternoon and even ignored the food that had been sent to her room. She didn't quite know how to feel about this. At times she was angry and at time sad. Her flip flopping emotions caused her to lose track of time and before she knew it the sun was setting.

Looking out below her she admired the rose garden that filled the air with a sweet scent. A tall figure obstructed her perfect view. She instantly recognized the green and gold armor. Casey watch Loki walk through the garden alone. His slender form gracefully floated through the rows of flowers. Casey began admiring the prince. He was quite handsome and he knew it too. Loki seemed to glow in the moonlight with his eyes glinting when he would turn his head just right.

Lost in her admiration she noticed him turning his head looking right at her. She quickly looked away and pulled away from the window. "Oh my god I'm blushing! I feel like a high school girl staring at the hot guy in school." She couldn't get that image out of her head. She continued to feel her red hot cheeks praying no one would knock at the door.

"The little one admires me," Casey let out a little cry in shock. She turned to see Loki lounging at the window sitting with one arm propped up by his knee while the other leg dangled, a wicked smile plastered across his face. "Tell me little one, did you like how I looked in the moonlight?" Loki laughed.

"Oh god I'm cursed! Why are you here Loki?"

"Well it would seem I'm wanted here," His smile scared, yet excited Casey. Seeing him sitting like that excited her and she wasn't sure if she should be happy about it.

"I did not call for you," Casey replied.

"Oh, but you did," Loki laughed, "Did you not admire me as I walked in the moonlight little one?"

"Ha! I was admiring the flowers, not you."

"Your reddened cheeks says otherwise." Loki stood walking closer to Casey. Her breathing quickened, "I merely jest little one. I shall leave you to your thoughts, rather they be pure or… not so pure," Loki placed a kiss on her cheek before letting out a chuckle, "I'm glad to see you in better spirits little one," and with that he left her room.

"God is laughing at me, this is all just a really bad dream or a cruel joke." Casey turned to her desk to find a golden rose hairpin. She walked over to pick up the piece to discover a green ribbon tied around it. "That slithering snake. So, this is how we shall play the game."

**Well there you go readers! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave comments and chapter five will be out soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Ball

Loki sat in his library trying to re-read one of his many magic books. He couldn't concentrate enough to really be reading. His mind was elsewhere in a bedchamber in another wing of the palace. Casey fascinated him and even entertained him. She was a curious little one. He smiled thinking of her getting fluster last night. He also wondered how she would fare tonight at the ball. "Shit!" He exclaimed, "I forgot father and Thor are back," He gave a look of grimace. This peace he had enjoyed the past few weeks had officially ended. He slammed his book shut and headed off to breakfast, but not before he made a stop along the way.

"The ball isn't until tonight! I don't see why you need to go ahead and get me ready!" Casey couldn't understand why her lady's maids had to get her ready now, she hadn't even had breakfast yet!

"Perfection takes time my lady." Casey rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well perfection can wait until I have food in my belly." She turned and walked to open the door. She shouldn't have been surprised to see Loki standing there.

"What do you mean perfection can wait? I am an impatient man," Loki said referring to himself.

"A little cocky this morning are we?" Casey raised a brow, "Come to escort me to breakfast?" Loki let out a chuckle and offered his arm.

"Are the maids already getting on your nerves little one?"

"Yes, I quite honestly wish they would let me get ready in the mornings on my own."

"Imagine what it will be like when everyone discovers who you really are," Loki smiled and her.

"That can't happen yet," Casey stated. They both stopped, "I want to know more before I let my identity be known. I really don't even know who I am! I just know I am Asir now."

"Fair enough, but just to let you know, my father may not take kindly to a midgardian being here, and eating at his table."

"Oh joy!" Casey let out under her breath. They reached the hall and saw everyone else had already been seated.

"Ah brother!" A tall muscular man with blond hair bellowed. Casey could only assume this was the mighty Thor.

"Brother," Loki let out annoyed, "Glad you made it back safely." They shared a hug and exchanged smiled. "May I introduce you to our honored guest, The Lady Casey."

"A pleasure my lady," Thor took Casey's hand and planted a light kiss on her knuckles, "I wonder why a mortal is joining us in Asgard.

"She is my guest Thor,"Frigga stood from her chair and beckoned them to join, "Casey, this is my husband The Allfather." Casey didn't know what to do except bow her head.

"My lovely wife has already told me of your misadventure. To me you are a security threat." Odin's voice bellowed.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to be a burden." Casey sat next to Loki looking to him for comfort or support.

"My Queen has told me you haven't been a burden, but Heimdall did not see you pass through our borders and that concerns me. What is at work here?" Odin looked angry.

"Which is why she is still here father," Loki spoke up, "She is here to find answers. Who knows she maybe a forgotten Asir." Loki smiled.

"You do have a silver tongue don't you?" Casey whispered in Loki's ear. Loki smiled.

"We shall discuss this more at a later date. As for now, lets eat." With is command the group began to eat.

Odin found Loki in the gardens reading. This was a sight Odin had grown used to. It was good to have one son a warrior the other a scholar. He smiled at his son, "I am surprised you would support a mortal, even more surprising is that you have taken interest in one my son." Loki smiled and closed her book to look at his father.

"Well father, it's not everyday that a midgardian finds a hidden passage. Plus she is quite entertaining."

"Be careful my son, nothing good comes from falling for a mortal."

"I care not to fall for her who would even has such an idea?" Loki laughed.

"Your mother," Odin sat beside his son, "She has told me of how you look at her and treat her. It's not like you, which leads me to believe you have some motive."

"Who would ever believe I have motive for seducing a midgardian girl?" Loki looked smugly at his father, "Ok everyone, but I promise I may be onto something here. I don't think she knows who she really is."

"What do you mean Loki," Odin asked.

"Well, that's what we are working to figure out. So, don't be too hasty to look down on her."

"Very well, tread lightly my son." Loki bowed his head in agreement before Odin left.

"This fabric will do for the dress." Casey said hand picking her gown.

"Gold? Again?" The handmaiden questioned.

"What? Frigga has her blue, Loki his green. Why can I not have a signature color?"

The handmaiden nodded and left to finish the gown. Casey turned back to the mirror to allow her lady's maid to continue her work on Casey's hair. "A simple up do will go nicely with the cut of the dress and the hairpin my lady."

"Good," Casey said letting out a sigh. She had never been to a ball before, just a few formals here or there for band and concerts. To say the least she was nervous. No, not nervous, scared out of her mind. When the girls were finished she looked at herself in the mirror and found some confidence. She was a southern girl. Southern girls revel in adversity. She left her rooms with her head held high ready to take on the world… realm.

Her confidence disappeared when she saw Loki and Thor waiting to be announced. They were in full regalia, and Casey had to swallow… hard. Loki turned to look at her. He stopped laughing with Thor abruptly looking at her. She was breath taking to say the least. He smile a little and she took a deep breath in. "I've performed in front of thousands I can stand in a pretty dress," she whispered to herself.

"May I have the honor my lady?" Loki offered his arm to Casey and she took it.

"Better be honored." Casey coughed out. 'Shit did I just say that? What the fuck Casey?' Casey thought.

"Well to escort a performer who has performed for thousands, it is an honor," Loki grinned.

"I loath you right now," Casey sighed out.

"I'm flattered, now we need to walk my lady." And so they began and Casey felt as if she was walking to her death. "Relax, they're probably already drunk by now," Loki tried to make her laugh but all Casey did was scoff at him.

They finally reached Odin and Frigga and bowed. "See that wasn't that bad," Loki said taking off his helmet and setting it on the head table.

"You say that like this whole thing is over," Casey took in a deep breath before noticing Loki holding out his hand towards her, "What am I suppose to do with that?"

"Well you must be flustered. I'm offering you to dance," Loki held out his hand closer to her and she reluctantly took it.

"You better be glad I know how to dance REALLY well prince," She said as they walked to the floor.

"You say my title with much disdain." Loki placed his hand at the small of her back and began to lead them both in a graceful dance.

"How much did you see in my mind?" Casey asked.

"Is that really appropriate talk for this activity?" Loki replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me try again," Casey cleared her throat, "What lovely weather it is tonight my prince."

"On second thought I like you better when you're saucy. I saw only the deepest secrets, and memories you don't even remember and everything you thought of me at that point." Casey took a sigh of relief. "But now I'm curious," Loki continued, "What do you not want me to see?"

"Non of your pretty little head's business." 'The sass is strong with me tonight,' Casey thought. She looked around them noticing every person was looking at them and whispering to each other. Her sass left her quickly.

"Don't pay attention to them," Loki whispered, "You were escorted by me, that's what they are shocked about."

"What, a mortal dancing with a prince? This usually only happens in fairy tales."

"You're in one little one," Loki said smiling.

"Kinda want it to end right now," Casey mumbled.

"Well, unfortunately public appearance is a part of our job."

Casey grimaced at the notion as the dance ended. Loki lead her back to the head table where food was being served. There was one thing she absolutely loved about being here, and it was the food. Casey dived right in not speaking a word to anyone. The ball went on in front of her eyes. She sat quietly watching everyone. Soon she realized that the main part of the ball was over and she had passed with flying colors by being a fly on the wall.

"You sure were quiet tonight my lady," Thor said with his slurred words.

"Well, I just rather go through a night without problems," Casey laughed. She rose and began to walk out. She had lost track of where Loki was a long time ago, but as if on cue he showed up just as she was walking around the corner.

"You did well tonight little one," He cooed, "Just try to make conversation next time."

"You know I didn't want to be there," Casey replied walking past him. She was ready for bed and none of Loki's games tonight. He wasn't too happy about it but sensed that she was turn into a serpent if he spoke another word. He loved mischief but not the kind that could get his read bit off by a girl with unknown powers.

"Until our next meeting little one," He whispered watching her walk off.

**AHHHHH I am so sorry this took so long. I didn't have a weekend to plan out the next few chapters. So I did extend this chapter out a bit to make up for taking so long. As always leave feedback and all that Jazz! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
